


something concrete

by ymorton



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: brief, shameless, fluffy wedding fic





	something concrete

**Author's Note:**

> that was originally for a prompt about tommyjon dancing at their wedding. I DIDNT GET QUITE THAT FAR. SORRY.  
>    
> please do not mention this to anyone involved. please please. lets all be chill.
> 
> im podsavemysoul on tumblr

“I hope they’re not talking about Israel,” Lovett says, trying not to mess with his hair. He stands on his tiptoes to peer at Tommy and his dad in the distance. His dad puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and Lovett winces. 

“Shit. Do you think they’re fighting? Do you think my dad’s gonna storm out in a huff?” 

“Relax,” Favs says, straightening his tie in the mirror. “I’m sure it’s fine."

“That’s so unhelpful. You’re my best man, you’re supposed to be fucking helpful. You should be giving me a tranquilizer or something.”

Favs sighs and pulls him around by the shoulders. “Stay still, I’ll do your tie.”

“Tommy wants to tie it,” Lovett says in a small voice, looking over his shoulder to watch them again. Tommy’s nodding a lot, looking serious. If his dad is going off about politics right now Lovett’s going to freak the fuck out. He’s going to go full Bridezilla.

Favs’ face goes all soft and fond. “Is that a thing? Like a gay thing?”

“I think it’s just a Tommy thing.” Lovett straightens the loose ends of his tie around his neck. “God, can they hurry up?”

“You need a glass of champagne,” Favs says, squeezing his shoulders. It’s probably meant to be relaxing but Lovett bats him away, annoyed. “Seriously, dude. Tommy knows exactly what he’s getting into, stop acting like there’s anything your dad could say that would freak him out at this point.”

“Knows what he’s getting into,” Lovett grumbles. “What a sweet sentiment. Thanks. Oh- shit, he's coming over here." 

Favs rolls his eyes and grabs the champagne on the kitchen counter. "I'm pouring you both glasses so you'll stop freaking out."   


"Is Tommy freaking out? Has he been freaking out?" 

Favs is suddenly very busy with the champagne bottle. He's the worst fucking liar. 

"Why was he fr- hey, Tommy." 

Tommy leans in to press a kiss to his cheek, takes the glass of champagne Favs offers him. 

"Thanks, dude." He takes a sip. “Jon, can we go upstairs for a minute?”

His voice is perfectly blank but he has color in his cheeks and Lovett’s terrified all of a sudden, a deep, horrible pit of fear in his stomach. Tommy’s rethinking this. Tommy doesn’t want this anymore. He’s gonna call it off, and all of Lovett’s friends and family are gonna know Tommy doesn’t want him, and his horrible aunt Linda will be horrible about it, and his mom will cry, and-

“Sure,” he says, miserably. He follows Tommy up the stairs. 

Tommy opens the bedroom door, lets Lovett in first and then shuts it quietly behind them. Lovett digs his hands deep into his pockets even though it’ll wrinkle his pants. God, this is awful. This is- 

“Jon?” Tommy says, soft. Lovett’s staring determinedly at the wall, eyes burning.

“Yep,” he says, choked. 

“Jon,” Tommy says, blowing out a shaky breath. “I just wanted to- wait. Are you okay? Look at me.” 

“Just tell me if you don’t want to do this,” Lovett says, in a hot awful rush. His stomach hurts. “Just tell me, okay?“ 

“Oh my god,” Tommy says, incredulous. “You fucking freak. You think I’d ever- we’re getting married in two _hours_ , Lovett.” 

Lovett turns, slowly, and Tommy shakes his head at him, eyes bright and glassy. 

“I’d never do that to you,” he says. “Jesus. Is that what you thought I-“ 

“I don’t know!” Lovett snaps, high. “You were talking to my dad for a really long time!” 

“So you thought I was gonna call off our _wedding_?” 

“I don’t know.” His face feels hot. “Sorry.” 

Tommy’s staring at him. He huffs a laugh. “Every time I think I know how paranoid you are you surprise me.”

Lovett’s face must show the twist in his gut because Tommy softens, slides his arms around his shoulders. “Hey. I’m kidding. I love how paranoid you are. It’s gonna come in really handy when the apocalypse comes around.” 

“Why’d you make us come up here then?” Lovett snaps. 

Tommy slides a hand up the back of Lovett’s neck, looking at him fondly. 

“Just wanted a minute alone,” he says, quiet. 

“What’d my dad say?’ Lovett demands. He can’t calm down the way Tommy clearly wants him to. His stomach’s still in knots. Weddings are stupid. They need to just get this over with and get back to normal. “Did he say something shitty?” 

Tommy rolls his eyes. “No.” 

“Did you guys fight?” 

“No, Jon.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“Literally nothing!” Tommy says, voice going all squeaky, thumb rubbing over Lovett’s neck. “There was never anything wrong! You made that up!” 

He’s grinning. Lovett has no idea how he’s so calm. He glares at him suspiciously. He knows Tommy pretty well at this point. There’s no way he’s pure Zen right now. 

“Fine,” Tommy says, grin falling off his face. “I needed a minute. Without everyone like, hovering.” 

He touches Lovett’s face with his palm, cups his jaw. 

“I just-“ he says, thick. “I, I just wish my dad were here. That’s all.” 

His mouth curves up, rueful. “Wish he could like, pull you aside and give you the whole father-in-law talk. You know? And just, like- oh- hey. Jon. Hey, I’m okay.” 

His voice goes softer because Lovett’s swallowing hard, eyes prickling. He sniffs in hard and miserable. 

“I’m okay,” Tommy whispers, cupping Lovett’s face in both hands now. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lovett says, like an idiot. That’s all he can get out around the lump in his throat. 

Tommy shrugs, eyes bright. 

“Can’t change it,” he says. “It fucking sucks but I can’t. And it’s just one of those- days. You know. When it's hard.” 

Lovett nods, sniffing again. His eyes hurt. 

“Don’t cry,” Tommy says, so quietly. “I’m okay.” 

“Sorry,” Lovett says, choked. “Just. Scared.” 

“You’re scared?” 

Lovett shrugs. He can’t speak. 

Tommy’s brow furrows. “You still wanna do this?” 

Lovett nods, hard. He doesn’t know why he’s about to cry. He’s not the one with the dead dad. 

Except he sort of is now. That’s like, marriage. Tommy’s his family. 

“You sure?” Tommy says. “You wanna elope? Should we just go to Vegas? There's still time."

“You wanna get murdered by my entire family?” Lovett asks, reaching a hand up to wipe his nose. “My cousin eloped and we haven’t spoken in five years. She also baptized her kids, it was a huge scandal."

Tommy’s eyes crinkle into fond half moons. “Guess we better stay then.” 

“Yeah, we better,” Lovett says, coughing. He turns his face away when Tommy swipes under his damp eye. Tommy pulls him in, presses a kiss to his temple. 

“We’re doing this,” he says, voice vibrating through him. 

Lovett nods against Tommy’s neck, warm and a little sweaty and smelling like aftershave. He shuts his eyes. 

“Sorry for being paranoid,” he manages to say, voice come back to him. “Sorry for- everything. I guess. Sorry if I fuck up.” 

Tommy rocks him back and forth slowly. “Are those your vows? Sorry if I fuck up? And here I thought you were a speechwriting genius, Lovett.” 

Lovett smiles against his shoulder. “My vows are gonna blow yours out of the water.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“We will.” 

Tommy pushes him gently back by the shoulders, takes the two ends of his tie in hand. When his head’s bent Lovett watches him, his furrowed brow and his hair starting to curl at his temples with sweat. 

“This is weird,” he says. “Like it’s still weird.” 

“You can’t tie a tie to save your fucking life,” Tommy says, not looking up at him. “I want you to look presentable.” 

“No, not- that. But fuck you, I’m always presentable.” Lovett shivers as Tommy slides the knot up to his neck, not too tight. “Just like. We’re getting married.” 

Tommy snorts, straightening Jon’s tie. “Yeah, dude.” 

“Like that. _Dude_. We’re getting married, you can’t call me dude anymore. I’m not your dude.” 

“You’re still my dude,” Tommy says, deadpan. “You’ll always be my dude." 

"Are those your vows, Tommy? They're beautiful."  

"You asshole." Tommy tugs his tie and leans in to kiss him, laughing. “Should we do this?” 

 


End file.
